Dusty Crystal Red Heart
by Wolf2Artist
Summary: Sans has gone on a murder spry, killing all monsters but one. Toriel. But will he get his chance when the door is finally opened? Will Frisk be able to calm his rage?


Walking through SNOWDIN wasn't something Sans enjoyed, the silence beside the crunch of snow beneath him caused an ache in his black soul but he brushed it off with frightful ease and a smile on his face after all he still had his brother around even if he was just a floating head with gloves. Sans knew deep down in his soul that his brother was gone but his mind is so broken after killing everyone so many times has turned him into the real monster of this fairytale.

A low chuckle left the skeleton as he neared the door of the ruins, facing the only monster he couldn't ever reach due to her stubbornness to keep the door sealed from the inside of the ruins. Toriel Dreemurr.

He felt his eyes vanish from his skull for a moment then his left eye reappeared crimson with stunning blue around his irises as he eyed the door with silent fury and a bit of gratitude.

Being she was so stubborn meant Sans wasn't completely alone in this underground world, left to his own broken sanity. No, he still had someone to actually talk too and tell jokes too.

But the LOVE in his soul ached and his appendages itched for the rush of the kill, craved the scent of dust like a drug addict but a part of him was grateful he couldn't reach the female monster.

At hearing her muffled voice behind the door, Sans leaned in close towards the door listening.

"It's dangerous out there, my child, he's not like he used to be," The female monster pleaded "He's changed and I fear for the rest of the Underground."

A creepy smile stretched across his face at hearing this, she was talking to someone. Someone she deemed as a 'child' which only meant one thing to the skeleton, his prey had arrived at long last.

Knock knock knock

Skeletal appendages met chilled stone causing the one-sided conversation to grow silent.

"Who's there?"

"Aren't cha."

"...Aren't cha who?"

"Aren't cha gonna let me in Tor"

"..."

Feeling his anger spike be slammed his fist onto the door with a spooky laugh "Let Me In!"

BAM BAM BAM!

Silence filled the space around him once again as he stared at the door for what felt like hours but really was only a few moments. With a smirk, he placed his hands into his pockets and turned around walking away from the door.

It was only a matter of time before the door opened and when it did he would be ready.

Frisk stared at the door in silence with Toriel clutching her close, pushing the young woman in an elegant purple gown slightly behind her as if she could fend off the evil that had just been prowling outside the stone door.

Nothing could have prepared the peace-loving woman for such anger and violence, it had caused a cold chill to go down her spine like her sins were crawling on her back.

She remembered all the resets, remembered what had happened when her clothes had been covered in a light layer of grey dust. Guilt still ate away at her crimson soul. But this time would be different, she'd make it all up to him by accomplishing the true happy ending for everyone.

Determination filled her soul.

As Frisk slowly made her way down the basement stairs, being cautious of every creeky step, the young adult woman made her way downward.

With each step, it seemed to get colder and colder the closer she got to the door.

But she remembered that feeling all too well, the chill down her spine, the goosebumps that formed on her arms, the frantic heartbeat as she got closer and closer.

For the first time in a long time.

She was scared, of what lay beyond the door.

Toriel's yelling caused Frisk to break from her thoughts and rush towards the door, barefoot and still in the lightweight purple gown that had been given to her when she first fell down from the cave into the ruins onto a withered up patch of dull yellowish-grey flowers.

Shoving at the door with all her might, the long-haired woman managed to open the stone door with an unladylike grunt. Quickly rushing forward through the snow, Frisk felt tears burn her eyes at Toriel's pleading for her to come back.

No sooner had she passed the sign to SNOWDIN did she hear the scream from behind her causing her to whirl around with wide eyes. The scream echoed throughout the trees, seeming to come from everywhere around her but she knew deep down in her soul that it had been Toriel screaming.

At the silence that soon followed, Frisk knew that Toriel was dead.


End file.
